


和平号角

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romanticism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: “这样的感情可能是一种试验，是一项测试，甚至是一个意外，我们理应不会产生人类的爱人类的浪漫，但它就是发生了。我告诉你我爱你，是因为这一刻我真的感觉到爱的存在，或许我们比想得还要接近人，爱原本是脆弱的，但我们的存在是强大的。这种感情会不会被磨损消逝我也不知道，但或许这是我们理解人类的一部分。”
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	和平号角

**Author's Note:**

> *大部分18年底19年初写的，小部分最近几个月搞的。  
> *年代问题，用词尴尬，废话恁多（我再不发我就这辈子都发不出来了）

01 信  
柏林墙倒的那天凌晨，路德维希忙得不可开交。他堪堪在各类棘手会议间挤出空闲，总算裁开了费里西安诺两周前递给他的信。

路德维希听人说费里西安诺病了好一阵。刚开始只能虚握着笔杆，颤颤巍巍，一笔一划地努力交代每个字母的形状。

那是1952年，路德维希稍稍能从紧锁眉头勉强度日的状况中抽身出来。他习惯性地在早上翻查房外的茶绿邮筒，那封信仿佛仍携带着地中海沿岸的咸湿气流，德国在拿着他的一瞬间就知晓这封信件来自何方。

信封用银色的火漆黏合，图纹精致，里面胡乱塞了几朵干雏菊。信纸展开，仅有歪歪扭扭的几个大字，笔画像散乱在沙滩上的太阳伞那样毫无章法地摆放，像蛇一样蜿蜒——“雏菊开了”

路德维希反复确认几次，将信纸对准光线也瞧不出异样。德国摇摇头，再三确认费里西安诺在几千千里之外捎来的话，确实是只有这个意思。

德国现今仍留着这封信，夹在公文包的隔层中。纵使纸张变脆、泛黄，被压过泡过的雏菊亦经不起时间的镰刀，尽数落了花瓣。

他倚靠简会外的大理石柱，拆开那封信，一张明信片上写道——“我的肉体喜欢吃饭和温暖的阳光，否则就是空白。”*

是意大利惯常的不着调的诗句摘抄。他轻笑两声，将明信片塞回去，在心里暗骂意大利对来回奔波的乐此不疲，匆匆抚平衣料上的褶皱，脚步轻快地奔往下一个日程。

02 要是今日无限延长  
*  
第二年冬季，几乎同那封信的送往整整间隔一年有余。意大利与他讨论圣诞前后造访的可能，德国起初不信，说你不要胡来意大利。没想到意大利反倒同自己谈条件，德国被东扯西扯带偏了思维，竟答应下意大利的请求。

意大利当然不会真的在圣诞来，所以普鲁士和德国约定一周前便着手入住别墅清理东西。剩下的日子里，基尔伯特不厌其烦地朝人讲述自己多么迷恋意大利的明媚阳光。

意大利不是搭乘飞机来的。他开着那辆漆成暗红色的小吉普车，一路向北，在白雪皑皑和寒冷阴湿间奔来。  
普鲁士午睡起来后大声嚷饿，德国立马放下书，走向厨房，愈发焦虑的等待早已让他无心阅读。费里西安诺在出发前给他通了电话，他虽从不早到，但起码不会让人苦苦长待。

烤面包机的提示音效响起的时候，窗外响起了喇叭声，透过厚玻璃传入。普鲁士恰坐在沙发上翻看裸女杂志的半年合辑，转头去望，然后他两三步跨至那辆红轿车的落地窗前，朝意大利打打手势，示意让他稍作等待。

他慌忙套上羽绒服和厚裤，身形臃肿了一倍，匆匆戴起手套和耳罩，踩上雪地靴，跑出去帮意大利开车库大门，顺带搬行李箱。

普鲁士摁开车库便催促他，又火急火燎地关上车库门，他的脸颊和耳垂都冻得发红甚至发紫，来回跺着脚，跑也似的赶到意大利车旁，嘴里念叨个不停：“老天爷，太冷了，天气越来越冷了，暖炉真够劲！”意大利拖着几个袋子从车上下来，基尔伯特已经自顾自打开了后备箱。  
“整日整夜地待在屋子里头，人也不打仗。本大爷也管不上啥事，肌肉也松了、力气也——”说到这时他正提着一行李箱下后备箱，“小了！你都带了什么？这么重。”说罢他抬眼去看意大利，基尔伯特自觉地站得规整些，意大利的见面吻如约而至地印在两颊。

普鲁士口中呼出一团团白气，像面纱一样模糊眼前的视线，催促道：“走罢走罢，车库也够冷，路还挺滑。这路中午才扫过呢。”说完红色轿车清脆地叫了一声。意大利乖乖跟上已然踏上回程的普鲁士的步伐。

“那箱子里是带给你们的春冬高定，也不算麻烦你搬了。”

“我真爱你意大利。但老子现在只想给上帝裹件棉袄，管他什么定，让他暖和点！天气可别再这么冷了。”

意大利大笑几声，回音在潮湿的车库内乱撞，笑着说：“你看起来像刚睡醒。”

“可不是嘛！”普鲁士半哆嗦着按下车库开关，新安上的自动升降门缓缓收起，风呼啸着，像刀片一样割走人体内和衣服里的热量，普鲁士眯眼皱起鼻子，神情凝重严肃，好似第一次跳机的飞行员，在狂风下他眨眨眼，“靠！等会记得给本大爷做披萨！”

“是！长官！”两个人都因这句简短的回复各自从寒冷中破出些笑意。

意大利缩着脖子从屋子门开的小口侧身溜入，裹挟一身寒气，双手拎着的纸袋呼啦啦地打在门框上，拖着他小幅度地转圈。普鲁士推着两个行李箱进了门，顺手把意大利刚换下来的雪地靴和自己的摆得整齐，起身把围巾搭在高到德国男人头顶的实木衣帽架上，再次顺手地叠了叠意大利随意放在上头的围巾。

进到客厅时他没见着费里西安诺的影子，想罢也在厨房和自己弟弟叙旧聊天。普鲁士赶忙把方才随手搭到沙发上的花花公子杂志压在茶几下放的几摞书里去，上面大多是德国看到一半或还没看的文学或哲学书籍。

德国和意大利拖着盘子走到客厅，德国拘谨地站着，示意普鲁士快坐过来。基尔伯特悠闲地说：“哦对了，我之前帮你俩参了份股，就之前跟你讨论的那个电力公司和……通信？是吗？”

“？”意大利边啃面包边疑惑地盯住基尔伯特。

“德国之前沉迷看股市，我想着，那就入一个呗！我瞧那满大街的人不都兴这套，玩点股票，生活还有点盼头。”普鲁士吃饭比他给人的印象更文静，他咀嚼完了才开口说话，长久的停顿让人以为他要宣布什么大事。结果费里西安诺哼哧笑笑，耸耸肩表示无所谓。

两个人不约而同地去看德国，德国紧缩眉头。然后费里西安诺提议道：德国，你教我做蛋糕吧？没有食材……嗯，那就饼干？教我吧，教教我吧！伟大、强壮的德国啊！

*  
“老实讲，我有点紧张你，”意大利拿着德国递给他的裱花袋，在锡箔纸上挨个挤好饼干形状，“上次会议你瘦了一圈，单看背影差点认不出。”说罢意大利偏头对他笑。德国抿了抿唇，意大利已经转回了手头事，德国对着他心情尚好的侧脸盯了良久，待他恍惚过来时，意大利已经转身在调试烤箱。

德国有些局促，说：“你自己三餐都不规律，睡觉踢被子，倒还有心思紧张别人。”

意大利佯装局促地移开目光，吹了个口哨以作回应，摆出一副无所谓的模样，然后用洗净的手拨弄额前的刘海，眼中像闪了星星一样望他。德国无奈，低首俯身在意大利的右颊印上一个轻吻，对方的嗓子眼里跳出咯咯的笑声，德国一时脸热，躲不及他突然踮起脚、凑上唇角的呼吸及濡湿的回吻。

他确实为了不少事劳心伤神，东欧的国家一个接一个从内部蕴育出巨大的动能，像是工业革命时期的蒸汽和电磁，这力量将国家裂成两半，让她们纷纷向临近的国家抛出船锚渴望靠岸。暗流涌动的表面是平静，是持续数十年的紧张焦虑，是古老乐鼓上蒙的一层紧绷的、脆弱的、即将撕裂的兽皮。

路德维希确信意大利也在害怕，就像没人料想过自己的统一真的会到来一样惹人恐惧。以后的世界和社会的面貌难以预测。日前欧洲经济发展算得上蒸蒸日上，但漏洞也难以遮掩。欧盟就像吸了水的海绵，似乎一切行进正常，可稍一用力便会滴滴答答地渗出水。路德维希对解决尚无信心，急得焦头烂额。

费里西安诺同他心照不宣地对此闭口不谈。在等待饼干烤好的时间里，他们闲聊些法国今年的葡萄质量，哪一款新出的香料味道极呛鼻，费里西安诺还提到哥伦比亚的花市热闹非常，有时间一定要带他也去看看。还有上次电话中提到的那只被费里西安诺的收养的流浪猫，在上周被车碾死了。意大利的语调平缓冷静，路德维希知道对方仍无法完全释怀。他下意识伸手揽过费里西安诺的肩，对方乖顺地将身体压过来，脸埋入自己胸膛。费里西安诺平缓地、平缓地呼吸着。他整个人体型小路德维希一号，正像窝在自己怀中的猫。他伸手顺顺意大利的后脑勺，在费里西安诺湿热的呼吸间心跳逐步加快。  
“……壁炉的火是不是太旺了。”德国喃喃道。

“没吧，挺暖和的。”说着意大利蹭了蹭他，路德维希顿时四肢有些发软，心猿意马地捏了两下对方的后颈。  
普鲁士这时闯了进来，见他们这样腻歪下意识“哦”了一声，叫得费里西安诺从德国的怀里撑起上半身来，他同时瞥见自家弟弟不争气地红了耳朵。他连忙打哈哈说借过借过，我就来拿罐啤酒，没其他意思。

意大利耸耸肩，德国下力想把意大利再推开点，结果对方意识到时直白地抬眼看他，质问德国在干嘛。路德维希愣在原地，搞不清楚害羞从何而来。

*  
月光在深夜突然造访，令房间变得黏湿寒冷，他同费里西安诺挤在床上，看着诡异的光亮扑上天花板，被顶上的灯切割成几块。当年他们期待能睁着一只眼睡觉，希望任何事情、任何事情都不会发生。

但某事正在发生，而无法让人弄清楚。事情已经发生，某事即将发生。它在那混乱中，新闻播音员弄错他的台词，或在一个失败者拿起最后一张牌时的颤抖的手中。它被阳光炙烤直至焦糊，又像是隐在被烧得发黑的残破的破布，飘在人行道和这座死气沉沉的城市的商场上空。*那种沉闷的气息，像是固化了的海洋一样压迫他们的头颅。

费里西安诺睡觉并不老实，所以路德维希知道他没睡。路德维希近几周的睡眠质量差得可怜，甚至一周七天合眼时间超不过二十小时，且多是噩梦，或是被诡谲气氛充斥的、让人心闷的梦，好像有黑猫整夜地坐在自己胸口，纯粹是不让他好眠。届时费里西安诺伸手轻拍了好几下路德维希的手背，嘴里路德路德地轻声唤着，也不等自己的反应，便直接握过自己的手，费里西安诺小心翼翼地将自己的手指挤到德国倒扣的手掌心里，指尖发凉。

路德维希心头一暖，眼眶发涩，他回握了费里西安诺的手，又用力捏了捏。费里西安诺在他动作时霎时屏了一口气，又缓缓地恢复平缓的呼吸，他偏头朝向德国，细细的呼吸像海鸥羽毛一样挠着路德维希的脖颈。令路德维希有点心跳加速。

他的心跳可能与某些东西同质。

路德维希想起些琐事，他每年都会将意大利当年年末邮给他的内裤存在衣橱的最下层，起先意大利爱送他颜色过于鲜艳的，那些自然不纳入他的选择范围。但浆果色的、枣红的平角裤他倒真可能一时兴起，捡起来套上。在圣诞节接通意大利的电话时，路德维希一面听着费里西安诺对于寒冷冬季的抱怨，以及越发便捷交通的感慨。

仅仅是穿过电流的声音，但路德维希却会为此心热好一阵。路德维希甚至真的在内心腾出一块空地，要意大利许给他的好运填充干净*，德国温存这一份难以用科学解释的祝福，并为此感到快乐。

每当这个时刻德国就好像是充了气的气球，他变得鼓胀而立体，不再是一张纸，不再是用墨笔草草写成的字母。他更贴近人，被赋予了色彩与情感。

03 掩藏  
*  
在1991年的三月中旬，德国掐着点，在费里西安诺生日的后三天，拎着箱子，在已经有些寒凉的八点到达费里西安诺的私宅。

当他靠钥匙打开门时，摆在电视旁的收音机正播放着Mariah Carey的《vision of love》，就着拖长的高音，意大利则靠在吧台上拿高脚杯喝红酒。他看到德国的到来，笑了笑以示欢迎，接着继续享受红酒。

德国将行李往楼上提，他看房子里空荡荡，大致猜到南意大利没有来。费里西安诺难得的少言寡语，看起来是个落魄的酒鬼，好像红酒酒瓶里装的是伦敦东区的金酒。

路德维希惯例对此保持沉默，他不得不保持沉默。这些东西同他无关，他也最好保持沉默。虽然他自认他与意大利关系不错，但意大利在某些问题上常采取迂回战术，避开他的探究和好奇，远远地逃开。自然，德国抓不到四处逃窜的费里西安诺，便也随他去了。只是他厌烦这样胆小瑟缩、在孤独里四处逃避的意大利的模样，那看起来更柔弱，比意大利大喊投降的样子差不多。

现下的酒鬼模样，也是意大利在向自己示弱，祈求在某个地方某一特定时刻，费里西安诺能够得到罗维诺完全的爱。

当天意大利难得的沉默，路德维希知道他酒醉后一向多言，叉着腰担心费里西安诺做出裸奔等一类败坏名声的疯事。他寸步不离地守着费里西安诺，实在受不了才拖着人草率地洗了个澡，减淡对方浑身的酒味。德国认为这一切都令人烦躁和不甘。

*  
无尽的浓重的黑幕笼罩着寂静，将寂静困在小小四方空间内，从中派生出一种恐惧。路德维希在困倦的沉默间听到了意大利欲言又止的叹息。费里西安诺先翻过身来面对他，被单的形状像落基山脉一样隆起。

德国想出声安慰，即便他对于意大利的犹豫毫无头绪。他喉咙沙哑，选择在昏暗间等待。费里西安诺的表情隐在其间，微弱的光线悄悄集聚在他皮肤上，汇成一层银白的薄膜，把费里西安诺整个裹入寒凉的意境。

路德维希只能感到对方似乎在眨眼。他并非不信任费里西安诺的自我调节系统，德国能做的只是等有倾诉欲的费里西安诺开口。

于是意大利的呼吸和缓下来，携带了旁观者的客观与不在意地道: “我知道他是要在西班牙家里过的。三月份我几乎见不着他，这边的事务一团乱麻。安东尼奥却不断寄来新的明信片和相片。他们去看了果园，去年买下的那几亩地。”费里西安诺用气音吐出笑意。

“我将好些安排推后，终于可以在某一天聚着，并不一定是那天，我们有很多节日。但这都一样。我想同他吃顿饭，仅此而已。”

路德维希沉默了一会。路德维希纠结权衡再三，思考着聊些什么才不越界，怎样安慰意大利才最让人舒服，甚或意大利到底需要自己做知心友人的角色还是安静的倾听者，他并不清楚。

“你哥很喜欢你。”

所以他试探性地把一句分量较轻的话说给了费里西安诺。费里西安诺回给他平稳的呼吸，又悠悠地说：“……我最近是不是太任性了？”

“别太折磨自己，傻子。”

德国将被子往他身上拉了一把，俯身去亲意大利的耳廓，连吻三下。他感到意大利咧开嘴在笑，这时自己大手臂上攀上一只手，费里西安诺湿热的鼻息扑进胸膛和手臂。此后沉默又裹紧了俩人。

两个人都大睁着眼，到后半夜才相继迷迷糊糊睡过去。

*  
德国难以真正入眠。破碎的南意大利的形象在意识不清醒时涌入脑海，不断翻腾着，像是焚烧耶和华的火焰熊熊燃烧。他记得第一次大战中南意大利便是毛躁的。同北意大利最相似的是那股悠闲散漫的味道，浸泡着意大利人的举手投足。

罗维诺常常就站在那，趾高气扬，棕色皮靴上沾满污泥水渍，脚尖不断点地，一手叉腰，另只手摆弄他的衣角或皱巴巴的裤子。他眉头紧皱，愤怒时刻在他眼底郁积。南意大利的力气不算小，命令也会听从，但从不是乖乖听从，免不了将某位中校连名带姓地痛骂一通。

德国当年尚且无法过度揣度人类的情愫，北意大利对战争的排斥埋在心底，故意让人瞅不到苗头。但罗维诺却像赌场里显眼的愚蠢有钱人，他那近乎正义的、袒露的鄙夷，宛如针扎，使德国避之不及，更别提让路德维希萌生好感。德国明白对方不喜欢自己，也不想惹人心烦，刻意避免与南意大利碰面。每次无意经过，对方都会吹响口哨，痞气十足地给他轻蔑一瞥，喊他“土豆混蛋”或“变态”。德国对此不以为然。

路德维希睡得并不安稳，他仿佛在清理自己的记忆杂物间，他碰掉了很多无关紧要的小事，关于南北意大利的不完整的画面像放电影一样掠过眼前。

他梦到第一次见到俩兄弟发生肢体矛盾的场景。他们那天有场冗长的会议，天气湿冷，视线所及之处都被笼在一种阴沉沉的灰霾之下。路德维希记得，直到会议结束，南北意大利两个人都穿着正装，纽扣规规矩矩地全部扣紧了。

会议结束约摸一小时后，德国确是有事需要同北意大利商议。他在某个较偏僻的走廊一侧听到俩人发生了口角，一连串的意大利语像装满珍珠和子弹的盘子摔落在地，弹珠的声音噼里啪啦地撞击在地上、滚在地板上。叫人恼火。

在某个较持久的沉默间，德国看准时机，推开大门。两个意大利人纷纷将愤怒的烈焰掷向德国，身体起伏，脸涨得通红。正面对他的南意大利眯起眼来，嘴唇嗫喏几下，想必在爆脏。

德国出声叫费里西安诺，对方的双手正紧揪着自己兄弟的衣领和领带，西装外套的左面卡在大臂一半。他就着紧抓的领口推搡了一把南意大利，对方大叫一声“操！”，接着南意大利拍拍自己袖子上的褶皱，喘着粗气，伸手梳理头发。

北意大利则一边将西装外套重新穿好，扣上纽扣，平整袖口，尽力平缓呼吸。待北意大利走到自己面前时，费里西安诺拿大拇指揩了揩嘴角，撅嘴瞧指腹上除了指纹和灰尘再无其它，拍了拍德国的肩示意离开。

*  
德国几乎是靠自控力和生物钟将自己从土里拔出来，让人头疼欲裂。一开始他还浑浑噩噩的，意大利稍热的肢体贴着他的腹肌，衣服在睡觉途中被掀了一半。对方的一条大腿直接搭上路德维希的，他下意识伸手摸了把意大利腿上细软的绒毛。

直到摸得路德维希双颊发热，意大利半侧着脸朝向他，悄声呓语几句，他才意识过来自己行为的怪异。德国掰开意大利，用手扒拉睡得杂乱的金发，转头看仍处于沉睡的意大利。昨夜的对话没头没脑的结束，这就像绑在路德维希脖子上的一块重石，他知道这块石头要把他带入水底去了，还仍然不愿意割断其间的绳索。

所以德国看到意大利就有些没来由地恼火。尤其是对方好像无事发生的状态，越是佯装生活一帆风顺毫无波澜，路德维希就越胸闷，成个短气的病人。那家伙好不容易准备敞开心扉、痛诉困苦，竟只开了个头，又胆怯地缩了回去。

路德维希近年来摸清了意大利在某些方面的棱角，就像坐水上滑梯时中途兀地出现的凸起，不仅让意大利自身怪异、不完整、痛苦，被忽略搁置，也让企图理解他的德国狼狈落水，他吃痛地想老子再也不坐这趟滑梯了！干脆让他自暴自弃、自我消化，让出现的不适宜的凸起被风雨侵蚀磨平算了！

德国摇摇头，可能叹了气，可能没有。然后德国按自己的生活节奏进行起床事宜。他不常住在这边，意大利跑来柏林的次数远超他拜访意大利的宅邸。所以他在这边可换洗的衣物不多，生活用品大多需要提前自己备好。甚至是橱柜里的牛奶麦片也时常被搁置到过期，这些都需要德国在每次拜访时捎上一些。这幢房子也总显得空落落、扑满灰尘。

德国泡过澡，套上衣服，打开冰箱，冰箱内陈列的寥寥无几的食材同偌大的双开冰箱形成反差。德国起了给意大利备份早餐的心思，但寒酸的食材现实令他只得去翻找自己的行李箱。

然后他放弃了。他将冷藏的火腿切成片，一尘不变的面包片，德国涌起了一股失落，他没法真的给意大利一套惊喜早餐。只有一些囤积的果酱，让这一切显得不那么寒酸。他将牛奶和咖啡各倒一杯，不在乎杯子从属问题。

他正犹豫要不要煎蛋，恰时意大利踩楼梯的闷响传来。德国手忙脚乱地拿出两个鸡蛋，他余光瞥见意大利似乎在厨房处驻足了一会，橄榄油被激起甘草味，滋滋油声挤满了沉默的罅隙。

“早上好，德国。”对方理所当然地拿走了那杯卡布奇诺咖啡，双手撑在开放式厨房设的大理石吧台上，背对德国。

“早。”德国打碎鸡蛋。

费里西安诺站在那哼很早前的蓝调，什么也没提，也不吵闹。德国没来由地尴尬起来。奇怪，同意大利待在一起，他从没感到尴尬过。

他将煎好的鸡蛋乘在盘子上，往中心推了推。意大利小声道谢，像一只蛇，观察，然后嘶嘶吐舌。他盯了意大利一会，突然倾身吻了把对方的前额。别说意大利愣了愣，德国自己也摸不清他在干嘛。但路德维希看的出来对方身体发僵，为此而获得十分促狭的快意。于是路德维希决定给自己也煎一个鸡蛋。

“德国。”意大利郑重其事地叫他，路德维希不自觉紧张起来，他单回一个“嗯？”字，好让对方看不出自己的情绪。

“我做梦了。梦到我在一片高原上，一望无际延展到天边，满眼皆是绿色和天空的蓝色。空中积云前呼后拥，和草浪一同往远方奔去。它们都是活的，我是透明的黑白的，我的手——我去看我的手，光透过我的手，刺进草地里。

“我发疯了般想吞没掉眼前的一切，把一切都装进我的身体里，一个念头强烈——那就是只要这一切坍塌，我便能作为实体而存在。连风也直接穿透了我。我再转头一看，高原旁是悬崖，悬崖下的画面我能看得清清楚楚。裂缝里是城市，人行道和灯光。

“有某种压倒性的东西让我感觉到，我独自一个人在这儿，从这座看不见的顶峰上窥伺着这座城市，仿佛一只滑翔的雄鹰。然后突然起了雾，城市被吞没，我被吞没，只有荒芜的草地在蔓延，还有阳光——我醒了，不知道为了什么难过。我觉得可能是因为罗维诺，因为我从来不梦见自己孤零零的一个人。”

意大利的最后半句话带有哭腔的颤抖，双手死死地捧住马克杯，德国显然无措了起来。他本来想说梦里都算些什么，你不是透明的也不是黑白的，但是如果费里西安诺干脆哭了起来，他又认为方才的想法太严厉又太单薄。德国把火关掉，转身去牵意大利的手，企图让意大利别再颤抖，德国还能抓到费里西安诺，那么费里西安诺就不是透明的，不是吗？

路德维希看到了费里西安诺完全的一部分，而费里西安诺因为这种缺陷而完整，它嵌入费里西安诺的身体和灵魂。每个人都是一块拼图，被挖去一部分，谁也不能假装自己生来完整无缺，费里西安诺也不能。

意大利动了动，微凉的气息煽动德国的四肢，德国有些发颤。然后意大利直直冲他而来，德国胸前一沉，是费里西安诺的前额。

紧接着德国被费里西安诺吻得措手不及。意大利的吻缱绻而虔诚，吻到路德维希险些站不住，轻喘和鼻息钻入毛孔。德国感到自己尾脊椎发软，他难以假装欲望是房间里的大象，有滚烫的圆滑的物质在腹部上下滚动，难以忽略。

04 高乎、或低乎恋爱  
*  
旅游计划是上次意大利离开时制定好的。或者说他们不约而同地从对方的眼神中读懂了这个意图，然后由某一方提出来，再由另一方同意。意大利在电话那边吵吵嚷嚷地说去美国吧去美国吧，德国理所当然地认为这是美国推波助澜下的结果，但他还是点头说好。这场出行本就以费里西安诺为中心，他没理由推脱拒绝对方的想法。

德国在百忙之中抽空制定了计划，其间他们有过几个重合的会议，零星的时间里也在叽叽喳喳地讨论这件事。难得的是意大利讨论的音量放得很低，不像他以往对很多事情所抛出的那种热情，意大利用前臂趴在他的肩头看德国摊在桌上的计划表，他添加了一项符合意大利惯常脱线思维的计划——去看日出。

其实这件事难免有些可笑。他们选择前往的地点就是华盛顿，那不存在高耸险峻的山所有的日出景象，也没有大部分欧洲古城镇建筑沐浴在日光下显现出的历史厚重感与生命的和谐。华盛顿是政治中心，是现代的代表，没有人会想跑到现代都市追寻太阳，一个意味着自然的象征。德国想反驳回去的，结果视线上移时看到了意大利睁大的眼睛，然后他鬼使神差地用灌满墨的钢笔把某一天的计划划去，写上新的费里西安诺式的计划。

观看日出的前一天他们只去了当地众多图书馆中选定了就近的一座，在里头坐了一下午。离开的路上两个人手上一人捧一杯热可可，渐暗下来的天色里汽车在限速指挥下悠悠地在泊油路上滑行，令德国意外的是意大利的安静。从图书馆出来的时间内，除了那杯热可可他几乎没有其他的言语。但德国并不为这种沉默感到尴尬，和意大利待在一块总是放松的。

在德国的强力制止下，意大利停止了再来一局游戏的要求，被德国早早拖上床睡觉。意大利趴伏在他身侧，笑着看他，说：“这还是你第一次主动让我和你睡一块。”

德国没反对，把被子往上扯两下，说：“因为我们明天要早早起床。不希望你偷偷窝在被子里玩什么花招，又到十一点才睡。睡吧，明天我叫你。”

“我知道。”意大利轻声回答他，像在对一朵午夜悄悄绽放的昙花对话，德国下意识问什么，“你会在明天叫我的。晚安。”

闹钟在五点半准时迸发出刺耳而巨大的响声，把本就浅眠的德国一秒吵醒。意大利得寸进尺地又向他怀里缩进几分，鼻腔呼出热气黏在德国的胸前，德国把他的头扒到一边，拍拍意大利的脸说起床了。意大利又咕哝了几句听不清晰的话，在德国快洗漱结束时才揉着乱糟糟的头发走到浴室。他先对德国道了声早安才开始行动。

出发前德国清点了一遍要带的东西，意大利笑着说带好钱不就好了，德国想了想不置可否。意大利被他硬塞着吞了一块面包，因为对方一直说看完日出再去吃早餐岂不是很好，但德国皱了皱眉，有十分的把握意大利一定会因为低血糖饿得晕倒。

他们在接近六点一刻时抵达了之前搜寻好的观景地点，并且在美国大咧咧的过度关照下确保了此地此时一定只有他们俩人。

太阳日升夜落,东升西落，由此的规律从人类认识到它时就已经在地球上实地上演了上亿年上亿遍。人们对此的描述再也不添油加醋不再给予多余的解释，好像这种规律是永恒不变的是仍会就地延续几个亿年的事物。

但这样大费周章，故意地计划着来见证太阳从地平线上缓缓升起还是第一次，要当艺术家当评论家，故意地给自然规律增添一种意义、一种意象。他们想象着像是有一条线把巨大的光盘拉扯着，从固定的角度出现、移动、最后没入另一端。但德国清楚，这是因为地球以每小时15°的角速度自转着，因为昼夜平分线的存在因为星体不同的质量因为地球有倾斜，但这些思考在此刻是无用而可笑的。

他想起劳伦斯写道：“冬天，以及日间的太阳，以及我灵魂中的太阳在沉落，沉而降，沉于冬至以下”。尼采狂吼着自己就是太阳，不同的宗教文化里的太阳神与太阳崇拜。德国知道这些想象与浪漫的诗句都不来自于科学多么精准的测量与自然规律的把握。所以仅仅是去看日出，他隐隐觉得这一举动的意义远超站在高处看阳光铺展、看彩霞染上云团，看到一种新生的希望，稳稳地沉默地从远处奔波而来，升起来。

他知道他最好别把这些说给意大利听，意大利会乐意听的，只是会笑他为什么在这种时候还想这么多。

德国看着天色从最低处开始泛浅，红的橙的紫的蓝的全部混在一团，随着时间的推移一点点往高处抹平，德国没来由地想起看过的音乐剧，所有的铺垫都在昭示着主人公的降临。太阳带着不够刺眼的圆形轮廓从小镇的草木房屋中露出来，德国以为意大利会欢呼一两句，或兴奋地拉住他的手臂。

但是没有。德国抱着他不会是站着睡着了吧的心态扭头看意大利，但意大利像在同整个城市共呼吸一样安静，像混入了日出的自然规律。德国直直地盯住他看，看到对方栗色的眼睛里凝聚着颇为复杂的神色，好像在凝视地平线那端又好像在怀旧。意大利比他见识过更多次的日出，见识过更多地方的日出，经历过更多次的战争，说过更多的话。

或许他不是第一次这样专程为了探寻太阳的意义意象而早早起床，而站在某个城市的高处静静地等待，或许他在第一次看日出时大喊大叫过了，或许意大利只是在陪他找到什么答案。

太阳这时才把光线的脚攀到意大利的脸上与头发上，但只有一半，意大利的光的背面是暗的、湿冷的。德国想抱住他，抱住意大利的光的背面。

当他正犹豫着要不要行动时，意大利像察觉到对方的视线一样转头看向他，带着那种将笑不笑的表情，光把对方的睫毛、脸上绒毛都漂了层金色，瞳色因为光照的原因比平时更浅更淡更像是一块晶体。这样的意大利太陌生了，陌生到德国同时产生了一股接吻的欲望，且他难以抗拒这种欲望。

他和意大利久久地对视着，忽略了本次早起的目的缓缓攀升的过程。但他们都能感受到，阳光把他俩一齐纳入自然的一部分，无差别地给予他们温暖与光。德国和普鲁士讨论过一个问题，关于国家间存不存在异性恋同性恋的问题，因为当时他无意中得知有几位家伙背地里互相解决性需求。德国大吃了一惊，那场辩论两个德国人谁都没能给出确切的答案。此刻他又想起来，但已经很难把自己的思考从太阳与意大利之间抽离出来，很难去思考这种欲望是不是代表自己是同性恋。

他只是想在这一刻或下一刻接吻。

唇瓣相贴的时候两个人都没有闭眼，感到完全显露身形的太阳将热度铺在半边侧脸上，把脸烧得半热半冷。德国和意大利心照不宣地选择没有下一步动作，这和真正的接吻还差了点意思，但它已经是一个吻了。阳光毫不留情地钻入他们所站的小小空间内，他方才想要拥抱的意大利的光的背面已然不存在了，光和影交互着，光的一面里有阴影的存在，阴影里也存在反射的光的痕迹。

然后他们一句话都没有说，沉默着看向已然大放异彩的圆圆的太阳。这世纪起始后便没有哪一刻觉得这么平静，与此同时心脏却狂跳着。

他们仿佛可以去更多的地方，见识到除了眼前之外更宽广的风景。它以更抽象的形式存在，无法以肉眼捕捉，它总是稍纵即逝，好比在广阔的天空中滑行的鸟，仅仅在感官上留下一个似有似无的影子，惹人追寻。路德维希有好几次都以为自己捉到了另个世界的几缕残影，更深入追寻时却次次功败垂成。他转头去看意大利。

意大利这回带着疑惑的目光转过头来，费里西安诺眯缝的眼中映出路德维希的身形，他们一点点逼近对方，德国的一只手揽过对方的腰，以免他动作幅度过大而摔倒，而费里西安诺一半的身子全靠在自己胸前。

他们彼此在对方眼中看到逐渐放大的自己。路德维希脸上轻微的浅褐斑点在费里西安诺视野内虚化淡化，他只看得到自己，看到自己在路德维希虹膜上不真实的倒影。

“德国，你要什么？”费里西安诺定定地看他，眼中放出火星，严肃的眉间流出悲哀来。费里西安诺的前额贴着他的，褐发不时地瘙痒面颊，伴随炙热、彰显生命力的呼气。

路德维希的呼吸加重，蒸腾而上的热气罩住耳廓，令德国阵阵耳鸣，头晕目眩。费里西安诺近在咫尺的五官像映在裂纹玻璃上的倒影，显得破碎而不完整。

路德维希低首去探寻他的嘴，却找不准地方，落下的啄吻像湿雪零零落落地掠过。德国的脑袋昏昏沉沉，陡觉有什么软糯的东西同自己的唇纹贴合，触感较布丁稍硬。费里西安诺带来的牙膏是柠檬酸味，那股气味好似带着气泡全悉钻入德国的口腔，既涩又泛着甜味。

在深深浅浅的唇舌相接中，路德维希在几近空白的大脑里摸索到几个字，德国正欲开口，费里西安诺的舌尖毫不犹豫地探入。德国被人亲到嘴麻，好歹抽身而出，路德维希就着尚不清晰的思路与来不及反应的害羞，极力地压低声音道：“我爱你。”

之后的行程他们进行得一塌糊涂。两个人相伴着共同思考要不要牵手，在一家分量过多了的餐厅解决午餐并给了服务员过量的小费，又气氛尴尬而暧昧地走回酒店。

*  
他们互相撞上门，费里西安诺紊乱的呼吸贴在路德维希耳廓，费里西安诺习惯性向人身上靠，往路德维希的胸膛及腿间夺得一席之地。要不是、要不是费里西安诺，攀上他背侧的手小幅度地扯动自己衬衫上的皱褶；路德维希的手也不会不住地抖动，令磁卡同房门来来回回对不上号。

门滴的一声仿佛伴随圣歌的传唱，在外分明放肆又大胆的意大利人陡然拘谨起来，连凑到路德维希脸颊及眼角的啄吻亦轻快、清新，像是鸽子啄食手心，让人心里发痒又带了些不快意的安抚意味。

他和意大利在床上做爱。

意大利的手指拉扯着床单上的褶皱，德国把住对方的腰。第一次性并不能称得上舒适、完美。意大利的叫声夹杂不间断的吸气、抽噎，同叫床一齐撞在喉头，好比繁忙都市的上下班高峰期的汽车，只得一点点挤出。

路德维希难以掌握自己的呼吸和心跳，包括自己的动作、力度与意识，意大利睫毛上缀着泪点，整个脸和脖子像被火烧一样发红。

费里西安诺知晓他要什么。他在找寻一种确认，这种确认的过程必定痛苦而艰难，耗尽心力去摸索、探寻。德国急切地在他的身上找到突破口，将他方才拥有的、难以名状的情绪宣泄。费里西安诺则观望他的爆发，像埃菲尔玛玛火山的岩浆一般灼热滚烫，喷出浓浓黑烟，遮天蔽日，桎梏自己，扼住喉头，最后两人双双陷入一片寂静、荒凉、残破的废墟里，脚踏在深厚的灰尘上，两人一面交合一面感到砂质物正千方百计地钻入股间。

那必定是不适的。但费里西安诺懂得取舍。他不宁做下贱的勾引手段来获得情感，那么放低身段的迎合是不必要的。但此刻他很明白，自己被德国的阴茎把控、入侵，承担他的欲望与疼痛，都是费里西安诺乐意而为甚至渴求的。意大利为路德维希的鲁莽发行通行证，也是为他自己的一己私欲寻找庇护。两人目的上的高度一致性给了他放手一搏的勇气——他们需要爱。

既然不能假惺惺地维持共事者的身份，那么便互相参与，至死方休。

高潮过后，路德维希帮他里外清理了一遍，意大利甚至三番五次想再勾路德维希，对方只用嘴啄吻费里西安诺的耳垂和眼角并重复道对不起对不起，我没控制好力度。费里西安诺轻喘着笑，像变成了幼儿园的小朋友，穿衣吃饭样样无法自理，被贝什米特老师拉着擦干身体，穿上T恤，除了内裤其余都是在德国的协助下完成的。

然后他被安排在沙发上，几个坐垫和靠枕簇拥着他，刚打开的电视里放着剧情台词俗套的言情剧。

费里西安诺却只想笑，世界从来没有如此轻松过，好像阿努比斯的天平直接散了架——哪有什么原则、哪有什么悲欢喜乐、哪有什么公平正义、哪又有什么枷锁！

他当然知道这是极端化的想法，但今日发生的一切都太滑稽了，滑稽得不行。就像某个旧世界的崩塌，就像路易十六被送上了断头台，这一切都充满了无奈和荒诞。有些东西是必然会发生的，就像他们早已萌芽却无处成长的爱在今日破土。

于是他干脆哈哈大笑出声，想憋住又实在难以克制，肩膀耸动的幅度逐渐变大。他先是用手挡住嘴，然后整个遮住脸，笑得涨红，最后躺倒在沙发上，见德国惊慌失措地赶来，费里西安诺随手从旁抓来一个靠垫，就甩在德国身上。

他笑得眼泪都要出来了，真没办法，他男友为什么可以正经成这样？费里西安诺当然知道那家伙肯定在厕所里解决方才燃起的欲火。

意大利抹了把脸，嘴几乎咧得发酸，又气又笑地朝德国喊：“说爱我！”

在他脱口而出这句话时，他才无比清晰地发觉有什么东西正奔往到来的大道上，在明暗晦涩间穿梭，带着悠远缥缈的钟声，顺走光线的亮度，直直朝他们、朝这个时代俯冲。

对方愣怔半秒，眉头又皱起来，看起来像不满或恼火，耳廓却偷偷染红，路德维希弯腰捡起靠枕，拍了三下，扔中费里西安诺的脸。

“想得美。”

*  
意大利意识再度清醒时，是被下半身的清凉感惊醒的。德国正小心翼翼地给他抹药膏，神情严肃，好像在探究什么科学难题，没注意到意大利正瞪大眼瞧自己。做爱的体力消耗过大，费里西安诺撑不住困倦地睡了一觉，现在又被服侍周到，心情颇佳。

“嘿，德国。”

“嗯？”

他们不约而同地想，就此返程好了。

“我准备好了。”

于是他们干干脆脆订了机票。抵达柏林的私人公寓时，俩人差点在车内互打手枪。幸好路德维希还留存有几分意识，咬着牙推开费里西安诺炙热的呼吸和不饶人的抚摸。

德国将嘴唇蹭上意大利的鼻尖，说：“意大利，你知道吗，伍尔夫和她丈夫过了39年的禁欲生活。他们是超乎恋爱的。”

“哈，那我们一定是低乎恋爱了。”

05 局外人  
*  
普鲁士为他准备了一场晚宴，以让德国进入贵族高层的视野内。德国头一回见如此密集的人，他暗地问过普鲁士，他们知道我们的身份吗？普鲁士说：他们知道，但也不知道。他们不知道我们是什么，但是他们怕我们。于我、于你而言，人类怕我们就够了。

普鲁士颇兴奋地朝他一一介绍，德国努力将姓氏与五官对上号。德国草草扫一眼，大厅内的人大都用词礼貌，见缝插针的在对话中加入拉丁语，音量不高不低，更像是一群声音频率相似的蜜蜂在不断地嗡鸣。他们长相各异，裹在西装之下，有些人戴着精致昂贵的钟表，金银饰品圈住脖子手踝，空气中弥漫东方香料的气味。

独独在众人之间，施埃塞公爵的女儿格外显眼清亮。她面容白皙身材姣好五官端正，立在一堆衣着华贵的贵族间亦与众不同。她好似开朗又好似腼腆害羞，德国仅仅观望她也觉得一阵心情通畅，整个大厅内烦闷的，如死水般的热闹氛围陡然有如溪水一样汩汩流动。

德国一直记得那个貌如温德尔哈特笔下的伊丽莎白皇后的女人，在此后的第五年和第十二年，德国再见过她几次。彼时青涩的女孩已嫁为人妇，她的脸色没了当年的红润，眼中不再闪着清亮而懵懂的光亮，她的腹部像气球一样胀起，身形逐渐臃肿变形，仅仅维持住面上的妆容，但时间毫不留情地将褶皱布在她脸上。她显得憔悴，苍老，在浓重的脂粉下艰难地维系她年轻时的尊严。

德国早已从各类名著的文字间了解到人类的脆弱，又在与他同等存在的哥哥们的言语和告诫中加深这一印象。但只有这一刻，仿佛像见证狮群扑食一只羊的感觉类似，他才真正明白了时间是如何夺取、吸取一个人类的脆弱的外皮。像会被屯吃的食物、易碎的玻璃灯，那些美妙的美丽的寄托，像光一样消失了。

德国下意识感到害怕和不知所措。那些看起来同他们别无二样的人类，竟是如此的不可靠和脆弱。普鲁士从来不过多地对他提及如何与这一事实相处，但普鲁士乐于与每一个人类握手、洽谈，然后转身离去。普鲁士可曾有某一刻真正地记住这些人，而不是凭借外貌、姓名或地位来标记人们。

如何能将人类迅速的枯萎和死亡看得如此淡然，而后不断地同即将死亡的人类接触？

十九世纪七十年代，普鲁士满脸带笑地回到家,德国刚诞生没几年，整日整夜地泡在书房和训练场。普鲁士进门后拍了拍自己弟弟的肩，笑意不减半分，德国觉得怪异。

“我告诉你，德国，老子现在要叫基尔伯特。他们说你叫路德维希蛮好的，哈哈、路德维希！”他像在嘲笑名字的老土。

“我觉得没有必要，普鲁士。”德国毫不留情地回应他。

“是吗——”普鲁士不悦地撅嘴，“我们不是单纯的国家，你知道。”普鲁士没再说话，德国也乖乖闭嘴。普鲁士靠坐在单人沙发上，大拇指互相磨着指尖的倒刺，抬头瞄了一眼德国，又看书去了。

*  
德国被安排到军营里体验生活去了，其实普鲁士也来过，了解情况后又离开，走前拍拍德国的肩，要他加油。德国腹诽道，这种地方还有什么好加油的地方。普鲁士目光坚定地直直看进德国的，德国恍然普鲁士有东西没告诉他。那东西不知是好是坏，是益是害，但普鲁士坚信德国经此后必然产生自己的见解并对此后生活的一切都产生新的态度。

在他意料之外的是意大利的陪同。德国在会议上见过意大利，对方性格随和又瘦弱，话不少却没多大分量，但德国却从他的眼神和视线里读出了精明。德国善于观察和分析，意大利实在没在他心中留下多深刻的印象，于是意大利的形象便被压缩为几句话。此时意大利出现在他身边，德国有些惊愕，他极少过问上头的决定，只是普鲁士和意大利的关系似乎真的不错。他们有说有笑的，德国甚至觉得他们已经忘了他还杵在一旁。

军营生活——怎么说——不好也不差。死亡和被掐灭的希望在耳边轰炸然后流逝，埋入土里去，那时的所有人都觉得日子就是这样过下去的，仿佛过往去剧院、商场和约会的日子都不存在似的，生活的实质就是死亡、吃喝拉撒和哭。极端的环境里人类总会表现出巨大的韧性，来度过每一种磨难，正在经受痛苦的人不知其痛苦，脱离苦难的人才会在事后恍然大悟明白那时自己正受煎熬。目前他们便处于这样的一种状态。

同队的埃克希是个金发碧眼的小伙子，语速飞快，德语像机关枪一样射出。他说他来之前刚求婚成功，未婚妻是个极其善良又正直的高个女人。埃克希对妻子艾尔撒一见钟情，他们在咖啡厅相遇然后迅速对上眼，在两侧种满梧桐树的大道里牵手漫步，在预定的情侣餐厅中约会，他极喜欢分享自己的爱情故事。埃克希坦诚地表示在走上铁皮火车的瞬间便后悔了，但他一望见艾尔撒在一片人声鼎沸中，迎着光兴奋地叫喊微笑，他又卯足了劲想立一番战功。毕竟这战役持续不了多久的，他迫不及待地想将徽章展示给艾尔撒瞧瞧。

大家听了都笑着说羡慕，由此打开了话匣子，他们激动地分享着，好像只是在某个俱乐部相遇的志同道合的朋友。诸如卢卡斯母亲圣诞节会做美味的姜饼和香肠，菲利克斯的哲学系讲师是个幽默风趣老头，一伙人缩在火堆旁东扯西拉，分享生活琐碎。暖橘的火光跃上五官和衣料，在昏黑一片的萧索荒野破开一道光和一串笑声，希望倾注其间，在旷野上狂奔呐喊。

费里西安诺和德国仅听着，跟着心情变化畅怀大笑，德国拘谨、紧绷的神态随之放松。他背稍弓着，重心前倾，似刀琢一般刚毅的线条因笑意柔和。费里西安诺有时笑得往德国怀里撞，嘴上说着俏皮话，看着气氛还会爆几句俗语粗话，话题指向女人与胸脯与屁股，费里西安诺对答自如，人半倚在德国怀里。德国早已满脸通红。

“好家伙这还是个处男！你叫什么，总不能老叫你编号吧。”老莱奥看着他，深邃而稍显浑浊的双眼流转深情。  
德国暗叫不好，他从没想过这个问题。他下意识慌乱地去捕捉意大利的神情，发现对方正亮着眼看自己，似在等德国回复，费里西安诺甚至还因方才的谈话而微喘着气，面色发红。

过长时间的沉默的出现太不合时宜，德国硬着头皮开口道：“路……路德维希，”他顿了顿又说，“路德维希·贝什米特。”德国沿用了普鲁士给他塞的名字，只这一点便能让他想象到普鲁士欠揍的笑脸和调侃。

*  
“嘿！兄弟！你怎样！”

在一片硝烟和飞扬的灰尘中有一道声音打过来，扯着嘶哑浑厚的嗓音朝路德维希怒吼，尾音发颤，声音逐渐变小变弱，像被爆炸声的巨浪所吞没的一滴水。路德维希几乎以为自己在幻听，他在一片眩晕中缓过神来，视野内一片或明或暗的光影。德国深呼吸一口，灰尘蹿入口鼻，他猛咳几下，吸入更多灰尘，只得止不住地咳嗽，眼睛在辛辣的火药味的空气里刺激得逼出泪来。

“喂，路茨，你还好吗？”

德国模模糊糊听到自己的名字，他抬手去摸自己的耳朵，虚笼着，抖着手捏了几下耳廓和耳垂，有微凉和软糯的触感。

哦。耳朵还在。

愣了几秒，耳边再次爆发出巨大的嗡鸣，还有战地护士抬担架的微弱窸窣声。路德维希才记起来自己是国家，他压根不会死。

但他不会忘记庆幸的感觉，当他磨出茧的肮脏的沾满灰尘的粗糙指腹碰到耳廓的一瞬间，就像一条搁浅已久的鱼终于在涨潮时没入水中。在远离故乡的地方，他被巨大的冲力波及而猛掀在地，摸爬滚打，他并不贴身的衣服被磨破，布料吃尽泥土和灰尘。路德维希思绪飞散，仿佛置身事外，等他反应过来的时候自己正被人生拉硬拽地再次扑向土里。

埃克希低吼着朝他扑来，德国甚至来不及反应过来发生了什么，便被一阵强烈的巨大的震动逼得推到地上。  
待他意识稍稍清醒，整个世界寂静得可怖。他胸口闷得发慌，急需补充新鲜空气。但尘土扬进空气中，视野内只剩模糊的光点和昏黑。

耳边断断续续地传来痛苦的低吟和微弱的挣扎的喘息。路德维希想甩头摆脱掉恼人的杂音，却只能费劲地将头堪堪扭个几度。他的头太沉了，他想，自己可能浑浑噩噩的在清醒与昏迷间切换过几次，嗡鸣的声音不断地在脑内乱撞。路德维希有些感觉不到手的存在，尝试去唤醒那边僵硬的肌肉，却引来阵阵酸麻，像有几十根穿了丝线的银针沿着自己血管直刺入神经。

再这样下去会窒息。路德维希一边嘶嘶抽气一边吃力地推开身上的重物，紧接着他眼前的光越来越刺眼，自己仿佛是条深海内不曾见光的生物，这光线令他双眼发涨发酸。德国闭着眼紧皱眉头，躺在地上大喘气。感受着浑浊的空气涌入肺腑，身上的力气一点点聚集，好像有打气筒给自己注入气力。他的腹部、小腿和膝盖隐隐作痛，痛感断续并不清晰。他现在连撑开眼皮的力气也失却了，即使他无比明晓自己身处险境，危机四伏。路德维希知道自己的手早没方才那么酸痛，外界的伤害对国家存在的肉身影响不大。

他总不会死，不要死便很庆幸了。

倏地，他陡然想到什么，突然急切地需要挣脱开掌控全身的无力和疲惫，去翻身去确认，但好比被蟒蛇死死绑住一样不得动弹，他的息肉*震颤两下，差点为此呜咽。德国心里发慌发毛，他猜到了现下最坏也最有可能的情况——关于为何他在黑暗中醒来，为何听见似近非远的呼吸，为何瘫在肮脏的泥土中，为何他的肢体残破不堪。他反复尝试，但那把脱力的枷锁紧紧桎梏住他。  
然后路德维希听到了别的生物的声音，或许是人，或许不是。

再过一会儿，他确定了。是脚步声，只有工厂造的鞋子才会在杂草与厚实的土壤上踩出这样的声响。然后是担架，他被用担架抬起来，他猜应该是像他以往见过的每一个伤员那样被抬起来。他的气力忽的散尽了，在摇摇晃晃和喧闹杂乱间再次昏昏沉沉地睡去。

埃克希的死讯很快传开。他没有被尊为英雄，只引来几声唏嘘。同连的老莱奥拍了拍刚恢复神志的路德维希的肩，说：“真幸运。”路德维希心头一阵发酸，喉头猛地被扼住紧接着被松开，来来回回重复了几次，闹得他一阵干呕。他没有再说什么，说什么都是徒劳，连感谢都不知向谁道。德国想起埃克希的未婚妻，眼下结局十分明了，艾尔撒只能遥遥无期地拿着一纸婚约和恰恰契合她年轻的纤细手指的银戒，等待埃克希不算震惊的死讯。

那天晚上的气氛凝重异常，好似有重锤悬在他们头顶，每透露一个音节就会被猛砸。德国预感到自己无法就这么轻易入眠，他深呼吸几下，突然开口道：“我觉得哈姆雷特是个傻瓜。”

意大利将视线聚集在他身上，宛如一把离弦的箭。路德维希获了鼓励，他感到自己嘴里有滔滔不绝的内容渴望倾泻，“他有众生所不具有的激情和愚蠢，只有这样才能成为英雄，不然，哈姆雷特的故事就过于索然无味，看一个平凡的人用平凡的方式做逃避，并不足以支撑他流传千年。”

德国甚至腹诽自己的话大而空，没有意义，可他想说，又怕意大利没有接受自己长篇大论的兴趣。路德维希瞟了一眼对方，意大利正紧紧地盯着他看，视线像火一般灼烧德国的喉咙和五官。他的眸子清亮，其间光点好像迷途中偶遇的灯塔。

在这样近似逼迫、催促、恐惧的视线之下，路德维希鬼迷心窍地继续开口道：“其实我更喜欢浪漫主义的作品，同血淋淋揭示现实残酷灰暗的东西相比，希望、爱与善良更易让人激动。”语毕，德国有些局促，伸舌舔过嘴唇，手肘靠在膝盖上，双手交叉指尖发抖，一副防备的状态。

*  
之后事情转变地极快，意大利倒戈的消息放出，德国知道消息回营时见着意大利已把包裹打包好，带着他俩无数个共处的时光。德国原本的愤怒一下子被戳破。  
“为我祈祷吧，德国。”*

意大利神色漠然甚至傲慢。这是意大利离开前对德国说的最后一句话，既是一种忠告更像警钟。

06 反省信  
在某个夏日的清晨，晨跑后的意大利无意翻看邮筒，里面突兀地躺着一封信。意大利笑了笑，理所当然地认为是德国送来的信。德国人的浪漫他领教过几次，每次他都只能当痴痴蠢笑的角色。

他展开那封信。

————————  
“他们都毁灭了。那些带罪的人永远不能清醒，只有勉强活在虐杀的回忆中他们才能找到真我。他们想要统治，要征服，一个地球是远远不够的。适合他们的方式只有死亡，要么别人，要么是他们。

“我知道他们有罪。我和无数知道他们有罪的人替有罪者还清债务。人们全被笼罩在压抑的氛围里，每个人都宁愿做套中人，不言不语最好，不要反抗这种被介入的感觉最好。有时候我无法忍受，甚至想逃离。这该是我们要做的事情吗？这是我们存在的意义吗？

“恰恰这时费里西安诺像每个人类会做的那样，像一个难舍难分的老友那样给我传了一份电报。那份电报几乎是我的希望，我的救赎我的光我的情感的出口。我的恐惧、忧愁、愤懑，我的几近崩溃的悔恨，这些全融入了眼泪里。我哭了大半夜。房间里空无一人，我头一回感到寂寞和孤独竟像挖掘机一样将我连根挖起，牵扯地下深埋的无数的晦涩的痛苦。

“当时我每周日都去教堂。但没有哪一次，没有哪一次，像那份电报那样动摇我的痛觉。我双眼哭得发红，就像被辣椒油抹过一样火辣辣。有人拿铁锤砸我的膝盖，我的背部，我的指关节，我的脚我的腹部。我觉得我快把内脏全部呕吐出来了，但我不确定我有没有那些玩意。  
“我记得那是1957年。前一天我同他有一场会议，就在罗马。他面色惨白，同其他几个国家匆匆握过手。我已经忘了从1945到此前，我是否同他见过面，亦或许是这次的印象过于深刻。他的神情漠然，公式化的严肃仿佛是胶水，将他的五官黏得紧绷在面上。我忍不住多瞧了他一会，那次会议私底下已做好了沟通，国家代表的出席也仅仅是为了增加场面，我们的存在只好比砝码。

“毫不意外地，他朝我射来疑惑的询问目光。我抿抿嘴逃过了他的视线。又过了十五分钟，我再次朝他望去时，费里西安诺正好盯着我的眼睛看。他的眼神好像一把即将走火的枪，极度的激情与冷漠在他眼中纠缠地不分彼此。那一瞬间我好像看出了费里西安诺的不同，看出他有埋藏在无人能抵的孤岛上的宝藏。

“战争时期我们的关系不差，若以人类的标准来评判应当是足够要好。

“但仅在那一瞬间，我们从未如此亲密而坦诚。费里西安诺疲劳得懒得披上那副轻快而乐观的外皮。我终于明白了，在战争时，同他接触的每一个细节里，令我感到惊异的东西究竟是什么。

“会议后我们各拿了一份文件的复印件，揣在手上或怀里。他同我道别，语气仍然不温不火，最后的单词出口时嘴角带笑。但法国仅对他点点头，没同他作出轻浮打趣的模样。费里西安诺和我一道下的楼梯，在咖啡厅里点了一杯红茶却一口没喝。我就着一杯美式咖啡坐在靠窗的沙发里，正对着费里西安诺，我重看了遍《尤利西斯》。十分可惜，没读完我就得回去收拾行李。我没记错的话，费里西安诺在那个下午一遍又一遍地看《三姐妹》。

“我在离开咖啡厅之前，看到了最后一句话，不算完整——‘尽管被时间消磨，被命运削弱，依旧去奋斗、探索、寻求，而不屈服’。登机时回想起来，才意识到那一瞬间，我们竟然可以如此相似。

“关于那句话，谢谢你。”

意大利翻到反面，有一个不算浅的铅印——打了很久的腹稿，我准备今天把这些都告诉你:)

随着这张写得满满当当的信纸送来的，还有抄录的意大利当年给他发去的电报。那让路德维希如火烧般痛苦的——“我隐隐感到有什么要发生、要结束了。你要永持你的骄傲、清醒、一尘不染。任他们全都疯狂、腐败、深陷泥沼，你不要。你的费里西。”*

07 兴趣

只有男性居住的房间总会变得邋遢、臭烘烘，普鲁士和德国都不常有机会待在大公寓里，但他们并不担心这种混乱的状态会持续太久。俩人对彼此严于律己的程度怀抱同等的信心。而这次总算轮到闲来无事的普鲁士清理房子。

他将随处掉落的衣物随手叠好，放在可放置的任何角落。衣服的归属极易辨认，最小号的是意大利的，附带消散地差不多的香水草香料味，最大的是自己弟弟的。如果是他自己的，他便搜刮一摞后，直接了当地一股脑全扔到洗衣机里。他没那么好心，愿意给德国意大利的衣服都晾晒好，或许费里西安诺的可以另当别论。

他将分过类的垃圾袋打结，无意瞥见其中避孕套、纸巾、作废的验算草稿、速写、吃完的餐包塑料袋或者其他什么他不愿细究的东西，普鲁士摇了摇头，仔细查看垃圾分类是否出纰漏。等他正拎着大垃圾袋起身时，普鲁士碰掉了桌沿本就摇摇欲坠的厚厚一本硬壳相薄。

他早知道意大利从好几年前突发奇想要玩摄影。费里西安诺有时候在长假时来这边放松，两手空空，只带着一台单反。对方也拍过几张自己，往往是看不清脸的剪影，普鲁士自觉不懂什么艺术。

他只记得有一次，普鲁士正把碗碟放进洗碗机，洗过手挺直身子的时候听到咔嚓一声。意大利后来将相片递给他看。暖黄色的灯光被他遮挡了一半，光线穿过他的头发更似透明，他只简简单单套着单薄的灰色毛针织衫，汇集的水滴停在普鲁士手背和手腕上，晕染上黄光。他自己好像是个洗碗收拾餐具的普通人，在弥漫温暖温柔的环境里仅为生活奔波。

他当即眼眶发酸发热，像身后紧追不舍的梦魇终于扼住了自己的喉头，一种解脱感倏地如潮涌漫过四肢五感。基尔伯特懒得管这些感伤的东西从何处而来。他在视野模糊中伸手，拍了拍蹭在他怀里的意大利的肩，捏了把对方大手臂上的肉，又轻拍几下。

“我拿你没法子，费里西。你总能做到你想做到的。”基尔伯特语罢，意大利就在他怀里笑得发颤。最终他平静下来，眯着眼去看普鲁士，又沉默着将头靠上普鲁士的肩。费里西安诺平缓地呼吸着，两个人相互倚靠，观看电视上毫无新意的脱口秀节目。

自那之后，意大利的摄影之路多了基尔伯特的帮忙。普鲁士对费里西安诺的摄影兴趣怀有极大的热忱，经常抽出时间来帮他调整设备或修图。

普鲁士刚开始有问过对方为什么突然要玩摄影，意大利大大方方地说就是灵光一现。意大利将回忆一笔带过，普鲁士也不追究细枝末节的阐述，他只是知道，费里西安诺在中国看的那场《图兰朵》震撼了他。

那次王耀邀请费里西安诺和路德维希前往北京，信函内甚至没有附上机票。于是两个人自掏腰包，自订行程安排酒店，匆匆忙忙地奔往北京。

歌剧谢幕后，俩人一道站起，随王耀一同出了故宫，并约定好明天的行程。北京的夜晚并非由黑暗与寂静主导，街道上仍有不少居民的影子和吵闹声做伴，霓虹灯发出不同的色彩，同暖黄的路灯交融在一起。意大利和他讨论着剧情与服饰，路德维希的思绪远走高飞，他突兀地想问意大利看过几遍图兰朵。

意大利靠在他身侧，好似当真受了含蓄内敛的东方社会所束缚住手脚，不讨吻，不牵手，不拥抱，只用小指时不时刮搔德国的。德国心情颇好地整个包住意大利的手，在意大利不自然的逃避中分开对方五指，转而十指相扣。

德国见他仍放不开，悠悠地吐气到：“不要在这种时候假装胆小啊，意大利。”

说罢意大利嘿嘿轻笑两声，视线向下张望，看自己的脚尖，也看德国的皮鞋，行人的脚跟，说：“我想学摄影，”摇了摇相握的手，“我还记得呢，1973年你在花圃里埋玫瑰种子，灰头土脸的，竟还一脸严肃地质问我'经济滞涨时为什么乱跑！’”他故意压低声音，憋着嗓子模仿。

“这没什么好记录的。”德国有些没来由地气恼。

“有，”意大利稍稍提高了音量，像小孩子在同家长争执，“所有正在发生或即将发生的事情都会是有意义的。我很久以前私下来过中国，那时候和现在简直是天差地别。我已经有点不清楚这个世界的各处都在以怎样的姿态变更了。”

德国手又收紧了些，捏着意大利的力气更大，说：“就算没有这些宏大的借口我也不会反对你的。”路德维希想说的是，他没必要在异国的夜晚表露得这么悲伤。但他能借着微弱的月光或路灯看清楚意大利的情绪，言语里的悲情感一点都没有渗入他的眼睛，意大利的瞳仁在黑夜里仍然闪光，像奥林匹克的凹面镜上盛的一捧火。

“不是借口，”意大利咯咯笑了几声后松开了他们握紧的手，“我说的是真心话。你可以在床上问我，我也会这么回答的。”然后意大利如愿看到德国像被热气熏蒸后烧得发红的耳朵和脖子，他憋不住笑意，走回酒店的途中都咧起嘴角。

此后意大利的摄影器材几乎成了他的生活必需品。德国和意大利约着一同去旅游时，德国常为了意大利挑选删减照片而熬到十二点这件事对意大利发火。出乎多数人的猜想，交往后的两个人的争吵次数很少，顶多是归入亲密范围的打闹。他有次抢过意大利如捧珍宝的相机以期以强制的手段令对方睡觉，然后德国看到了还未经各类软件滤镜修饰过的数码图片，红蓝绿层层叠加形成的图片甚至已经超乎了它所刻录所纪念的事物本身。

意大利喘着粗气从他手里夺过相机，仿佛还没察觉德国的变化。德国搂住他的肩，往自己胸膛里按，对意大利说晚安。意大利有些反应不及德国态度和语气的极具转变，就被强制按着入眠。那之后路德维希几乎不为此事对他发火了。

普鲁士反倒注意到了一些什么，但那就像密闭空间内的一缕烟，无形、缓缓地散开，没有踪影却会久久地滞留着徒留浓重的尼古丁味。基尔伯特难以辨认清楚那会是什么的征兆。

直到普鲁士偶然碰见过德国在家中清理空出的客房，他倚在墙壁上吹着口哨观望了会儿，见路德维希进进出出满头大汗，耐不住地问要不要帮忙。

“当然。”德国的语气像发了怒，喘着粗气嗓音低沉，他正搬着装满零散物什的磨砂收纳盒向房外走，脸上因持续的运动而发红。普鲁士颇激动地冲进房，发现本就没过多布置的房间几乎空空如也，他撇撇嘴：“你确定这儿还有忙要帮？”随即声音又放小，“难道得拆了这折叠床？呃这可要费些力……”

“别帮倒忙普鲁士！”

德国见他视线转过来，手向外指指，基尔伯特点点头，探究地跟着他走到花园。草坪上累了一堆绘画工具，木架亟待拼接，颜料盒仍密封得紧。普鲁士转转脑筋，理所当然地将此当作意大利造访的预兆，哼着不成调的小曲弯腰低身，拎起一箱颜料转身便走，勤快地帮起忙来。德国见他面色放光，狐疑地问：“你不会以为意大利要来吧？”

“那不然这堆谁用？”普鲁士闻言半侧过身，皱皱眉，顿了片刻咬牙切齿道：“法国？老天！噢……！”

“自然不会是他……这是我的。”德国无奈地叹口气。

“你用？”

“对。”

普鲁士神情肃穆地盯着他看了好一会儿，一时间沉默罩住整片后花园，他身形像胡桃夹子木偶士兵一样僵直，字句从牙缝间一点点挤出来：“你不会是之前看了梵高画展，闲得出事了吧。”

“意大利最近在学摄影。”德国微微低头，视线浮在被打理整齐的草坪上，他抿抿嘴，显得局促。

“对，我知道——”普鲁士脚尖抬起，脚跟在地上顿了两下，神情突然变得揶揄，眯着双眼嘴稍撅起：“哥支持你！画画嘛，画呗！我看当年莫奈还不就是抹了几把颜料在那布上，你肯定画得好！”

德国疑惑地喉音滚出来，又想到对方在很久以前跟自己说贝什米特家的人有写作天赋这种荒唐得不像样的话。此刻这种荒唐其实与卓别林的黑白影片的南辕北辙，它是彩色的、滑稽而并不惹人发出讥讽笑声的，德国止不住牵起嘴角的欲望。

“哥，”路德维希突然开口，基尔伯特扬着笑等他的下半句话，“我要奔往未来了。”

基尔伯特蹙起眉，表情古怪，又像在憋笑。他的右手食指和中指有规律地打着节拍，指甲与桌面相磕发出脆响。

“你是说——”

08 平凡的  
临别前，他们站在偌大的落地窗前，窗外熙熙攘攘，车水马龙。过往的人拽着沉重的行李箱，或匆匆奔往目的地，或沉着冷静。费里西安诺深呼吸一口，揽着路德维希的腰，将对方带入一个深吻。德国采取予取予求的战略。分针接连跳跃，机械女生在广播中单调重复单词。

他们分开换气，费里西安诺将自己嘴里的柠檬香吹进对方嘴里，换得清淡的古龙漱口水味。路德维希的蓝眼睛里闪着微弱、几不可查的光，深邃的五官将其间大半隐没在阴影间，就像他们去年抵达的大堡礁，在海水下浸泡着数以千计的瑰丽的珊瑚，惹人超越海去探寻。

费里西安诺被这眼神蛊惑着，就差脱口而出道，好罢路德，真拿你没办法，我只好退票了。可波音和空客络绎不绝地飞远飞近，那一张纸票作废不能改变分离的现实。意大利就像是被伊娥诱惑的宙斯，再不舍也只得将誓约一拖再拖。

意大利轻吻路德维希的脖颈，上头还有昨夜的吻痕。路德维希将行李箱推至费里西安诺手边，捻着他的衣领再三整理，不厌其烦地叮嘱：“回去好好吃饭，按时晨跑，早睡早起，不要感冒。”

“好的长官！跟你的星星挥手作别吧，先生！”

路德维希低头嗤笑一声，道，“忘了提醒了，不要让自己看起来像个傻蛋！”他朝意大利挥挥手，“下个月见！”

因其身份的特殊性，异国恋持续的时间往往是几个月且永无期限。这和常规意义上的感情方式相去甚远，离别和重聚从来不是新鲜事。这段关系就该处于若隐若现的那条线上，有时候他们能感受强烈，但几个月不相见甚至因事务繁杂几周没通电话都是正常范围。意大利和德国都会说我想你，德国会多疑。

有时候德国会有一种只有自己在纠结这段关系的错觉，他们也不是没有考虑过一些看似虚无缥缈又对他们十分现实的问题——他们理应相爱吗？两个人无节制的亲吻背后，揭开这层人类表示爱意的举止的帘幕，他们互相吸引的部分到底是什么？是仅仅作为人的情感还是与真正的国家挂钩，毕竟不是所有德国人都喜欢意大利，也不是所有意大利人都会对德国人一见钟情。国家是一群人投射出来的影子，影子即是某种附庸，无了光与人民便不复存在。

费里西安诺想得很开，他说那我们不如做彼此的光。路德维希笑着吻他的眼角。那就将对方当作自己的光，以期为怀有这份感情的自己的存在添上多一份意义。

人类常立下海誓山盟白首许诺，将情话当作黄金以为可以增值，因为死亡对人类是可预知的必然，是生活的节点，是短暂的是伟大的。而费里西安诺从不对他说永远，他只会凑到路德维希耳畔低语缠绵，将爱字咀嚼咽下，像人类一样吻他，却不似人类那样爱他。

德国记得他重新爱上费里西安诺的一幅画面。意大利兴奋地邀请他一同参加某种民间庆典，德国回他不要试图拉我去参加同性恋游行，然后意大利大笑着跌到他的肩头，忙摇头摆手说不是不是。

在意大利人的软磨硬泡专长下败下阵来的德国，被牵着同意大利参加了巴西狂欢节。不同于以往的是这次谁都没有制定任何计划，理所当然的，两个人第二天起得很晚，不紧不慢地吃完早餐出门后发觉群众的庆典已经开始了。街头的人多到车压根没有生存的轨道，像是早预料到如此的，意大利借着拥挤人群的借口光明正大地牵起德国的手。

费里西安诺在一片喧闹中拽着他穿梭于人群，路德维希实在不喜热闹，摩肩擦踵，黏腻的皮肤表层全蒙上汗，同彼此不熟识的人相蹭，叫路德维希只想逃。在不算炎热但躁动的太阳光线下触觉被压抑，只剩晒得发红发痛的裸露手臂和脖颈，在刺眼眩晕的日光中浮起汗臭及各类香水混杂的呛人气味。路德维希被搅得一阵胃痛。

那意大利人竟还对着他笑，和明晃晃的太阳相得益彰。他戴个暗红的墨镜，圆润的意大利语砸中路德维系耳蜗。他憋着烦躁和没来由的怒气，说你别吵了意大利，带我喝口水。

语罢，费里西安诺似乎真的静心下来盯了自己好几秒，暗自揣度德国的心情，然后向德国怀中钻入半分，两个人贴得更紧，对方的手臂较自己有潮湿的凉意，专门把自己身上甘苔调的清新味道朝自己鼻腔凑近几分。德国再次感叹上帝，这回是感谢的那种。

“我也没想到人会这么多”意大利好像真的在忏悔似的，声音发闷，“本来只是想出来凑凑热闹，但热闹真不好凑……”

“太闷了，主要是，你没考虑到这点。”德国实话实说。

“那我们要不要去喝啤酒好了？”

“可行。”

当到晚上的时候德国才明白自己中午的嫌弃是在小题大做。专程跑到巴西参与狂欢节的没人会不知道桑巴大道，当然也不会有人错过这场筹备一整年的花车游行。几轮烟花表演后气氛已然被炒热，四周都是陌生语言的欢呼与交谈声，混作一团，不同品牌的香水味、油烟味、烟花爆发与坠落时泄出的刺激性气味，意大利本人就是离德国最近的噪音制造者。

待第一队入场时，意大利的兴致已经被挑起来。然后他们看到做成各类形状的花车，类似于源于童话的巫师、人鱼尾，当地文化浓厚的雄鹰基督、热带树植，土著文明和酋长形象的，一辆接一辆。舞者穿着奇异而大胆，铜色的肤色和丰满的身材将性感这一特征放大，毫不顾忌地在众人面前表演与狂舞。热度、欢笑、吹哨声、弥漫的硝烟味，掌声，笑声，仿佛将桑巴大道与外界割离，他们仿佛按着另种计时方式而庆祝着。

德国和意大利在来时的路上带了几听啤酒，以压住德国在人潮中的不适感。其结果就是德国和意大利边喝边看，到后来德国也跟着大伙叫起来，和意大利一同笑起来。酒精令路德维希的脑子有些眩晕，他的视线仅仅盯着跟随身边人哼歌的意大利的脸，啤酒令对方的脸上蒸起一些不正常的绯红，在强烈的灯光下照得一清二楚。

这时候意大利转头看向他，比他还急不可耐地凑向前吻了路德维希。德国抓住他四处乱摸的手，他听到四周爆出了呐喊尖叫和轻浮的口哨，他陡然意识到自己沉溺于这种大胆而危险的爱情示意中，并成为了舞台灯光的中心一员。路德维希还能感受到费里西安诺似乎有些兴奋过了头，分开时费里西安诺呼出的气息类似于某种暗示。

然后意大利同他一起放肆笑出声来，他们要为了一切美好的事物尖叫、欢笑、庆祝。不只是那些沉溺于摇滚的人们浮躁、彷徨、无助、迷惘，他们也是如此。世界头一回如此清晰而完整地呈现在人们面前，不是以附属的身份，不再作为殖民地，而是无数种信仰碰撞，多个神与皇主宰。信仰难以抹去炮火及毒气弹的阴影，无法将穷困潦倒从生活中剥离。

世上每一个部分都亲密地交织，讯息从这一头传到那一头只是几个按键的问题，过往三四个月甚或半年的海上航行，像正被做成饮料的水果一样被压缩挤压。他们的联结变得脆弱，选择变得多样，令人眼花缭乱，应接不暇。

那么他们再怎么迷茫也不为过。他们急缺一样东西去领导，把他们支配，需要一种浪潮高于一切，淹没一切，叫人臣服。但没有一件事物会永存，连黄金每年也会磨损掉其体积的一千四百分之一，又有什么会永恒！所以人们浮躁、善变，坚持成为一种难得的美德。而在这瞬息万变间，他们在一刻不停地转换中疲惫不堪精疲力竭，痛苦和混沌同生刺的虬枝一样死死盘居，控制心脏。

所以他们要为了一切美好的事物尖叫、欢笑、庆祝！

09 尾声  
“我们来日还有很长、很长一串单调的昼夜；我们要耐心地忍受行将封来的种种考验。

“我们可能一生都不会享受幸福。但是，等待着吧，等待着吧……”*

END

**Author's Note:**

> * “我的肉体喜欢吃饭和温暖的阳光，否则就是空白”摘自劳伦斯的《空白》  
> * “要意大利许给他的好运填充干净”本家设定。每年小意都会送给路德一条红内裤，以示祝福，希望对方来年好运。  
> *“为我祈祷吧”用了《哈姆雷特》的台词，剧里这句的意思是男主不再爱女主了。文中意思看个人理解吧  
> * “骄傲……腐败”化用部分萨冈给萨特的情书句子(时间并没有对上所以忽略这个bug吧……)  
> * “月光在某个深夜……商场上空”摘抄/化用自马克斯特兰德的《某事即将发生》和《睁着一只眼睛睡觉》  
> * “我们来日……等待着吧”摘自契诃夫的《万尼亚舅舅》
> 
> 他们中的所有人都在尝试寻找自己存在的意义，都在努力逼近人类本身。  
> 想讲这样的故事，在时代交替更换，冷战的紧张压抑的氛围下及冷战格局坍塌后如何看待自己，渴望生活向平稳安宁发展的独伊，探寻新的生活方式和如何去爱的故事。  
> 我不知道我什么也不知道。我写完我圆梦了  
> *约等于我搞独伊的初心和雏形，所以可能会在其他文中看到很多这篇的影子。我所有的独伊都是这篇的延伸。


End file.
